Laments of a Wish
by RaiuWolf
Summary: On her 19th birthday Sakura makes a wish on a Wishing Star. But what will happen when her wish begins to come true? KakaxSaku KabuxSaku SasuxSaku


Laments of a Wish - Kabu X Saku Kaka X Saku Sasu X Saku

Chapter 1: Wish by a Star

Sakura looked up at the new moon shining as bright as the young kunoichi's emerald green eyes. She could'nt believe her best friend Ino had taken her to a bar for her 19th birthday. Naruto had been there along with Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Tsunade-sama had been there too! But the one person whom she would have loved more than anything in the world was (Yes You Can Guess) Sasuke... but he was still missing.Earlier she was having such a good time she could'nt think of a great birthday wish, but after she thought about it being alone in the forest she knew exactly what she wanted she wanted. She wanted nothing more than to have Sasuke-kun back in the village with her and her only. Not with Ino, Ino could have Shikamaru, and not with any of his other fan girls.She looked up to the brightest star in the sky.

_Flashback_

_What Hurts the Most,_

_Was Bein so Close,_

_and Havin so Much To Say,_

_and Watchin You Walk Away,_

_and Never Knowin What Could've Been,_

_and Not Seein That Lovin You,_

_is What I Was Tryin To Do._

_End FlashBack_

Sakura missed Sasuke-kun had been away for so long and she missed him so much. When she had heard "What Hurts the Most" she had almost broke down crying because she thought of Sasuke. "Oh Wishing Star! I wish I could have Sasuke-Kun back... and that he could only be mine! That's all I would want." Suddenly there was a bright flash and she felt someone else's chakra over in the tree's just south of where she was standing. Sakura decided to play it safe and pretend she didn't know anyone was watching her. She started walking back to the town to the hotel that she was staying at during her stay at The Village of Hidden Mist. The man in bushes studied... no not studied her, scanned her with his one visible eye. He smirked and disappeared in a puff of greyish-black smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura unlocked the door of her room and stepped inside locking the door behind her. She knew, because of the presence of a different chakra, that someone had been watching her in the forest... but who was that someone? Sakura threw down her keys on the table and headed straight for the bathroom to get a shower. She turned the water on hot with a hint of cold in it. Right as she had just taken her clothes off a knock was heard on the door. She grabbed a bath towel and threw it around her naked body. She went and unlocked the door and opened it to find her favorite person in the world, Kakashi Sensei. Sakura smirked when she felt a familiar disturbance of a different chakra float into the room and realized that it was Kakashi Sensei that had been spying on her in the forest earlier. How else would he have known that she was here at this certain hotel. Then she took notice at the face Kakashi was making at her in only a towel that barely came under her butt. "Hmmph... won't you come in Sensei." Kakashi walked inside the hotel room and looked about. "Nice place. So did you ever make that birthday wish that you couldn't decide on earlier?" Sakura turned around and looked at Kakashi and then started to laugh," Of course, I did you bacca!" Kakashi just sat there staring on the couch at her walking back towards the bathroom._I wonder if she knew that was me out in the forest earlier? Naw..._ _Wow! She looks so freakin sexy in only a bath towel! I wonder what she looks like in lingerie from Victoria's Secret?_ Perverted thoughts started to creep into Kakashi's mind until he mentally slapped himself. Then he suddenly saw Sakura pop her head out of the bathroom. " By the way you should have concealed your chakra if you didn't want no one to know you was there!" Sakura smiled at him. Kakashi sat there in amazement, "You should have never taken lessons from Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi growled at her in a playful way, and with him done said that she slammed the door right in his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura let the hot water pour down onto her body to ease her pain and torture in her muscles. The water felt lustrous when it pounded against her bare skin. Sakura wondered where Sasuke was, was he okay? Did he need medical services? Or even worse... could, could he have been killed?She wondered if , maybe, he did come back would he love her and not all those snott-nosed windbags? No, that would be impossible. He had told her so. Seven years ago. That they could never become a we. They had to stay proffessional. She could'nt bear the thought of not being able to love him. Maybe she could consult Kakashi, considering he is her best friend, and Ex-Sensei. Sakura turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body and looked out the door. Kakashi was still sitting on the couch guzzling down a Blue Mountain Vodka watching Blue Collar TV. Sakura decided that she would have some fun with her Ex-Sensei before she had a talk with him. Sakura quietly tip-toed to her bedroom and went over to her dresser and pulled out her underwear drawer to reveal some sexy lingerie that had come from Victoria's Secrets. "And now the fun begins!" Sakura thought as she grabbed some crimson and purple lingerie and thrw them on and slowly opening the door.

**Ok... so this is totally like my first ever fanfic so if you guys have any ideas ill be glad to try and fix my story. there will be a bit of fluff and puff in the next chapter... trust me. Please Review!**


End file.
